Just A Territory?
by Surfer Girl Forevuh
Summary: That's all she ever thought she was to America. But, when disaster hits her and her people, will Kahea's old thought be proven true. Or will Alfred surprise her in more ways than one? rated T for sad themes. Contains State OCs


Hi, I'm Surfer Girl Forevuh, or just S.G for short. I recently got into Hetalia and decided to write this fanfic. If it's crap, you'll know why, I apologize. I've never actually lived in Hawai'i but one of my friends did for a long time and he helped me with this. So, if I got any info wrong/offended anyone, I'm extremely sorry. This is probably gonna be a two-shot, _maybe_ a three-shot depending on who the second chapter goes. But, um, yeah, enjoy ^_^

**Declaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I do own the OC's for the states. Also, the word "haole" (according to my friend) is a slang word for white people in Hawai'i. So, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A territory. That's all she was to him. She'd heard that word over and over again in the more resent years of her life. That's all she'd ever be. That's what she believed anyway.

Growling in frustration, Kahealani Malia Kekoa, more commonly known as "Kahea" or "Hawai'i" stood up, opened the door of her appartment, and stalked out the door. Kahea looked around her kingdom and sighed at how much it changed. Ever since thoes damn haole settlers came and took over, her original home was almost a distant memory. Hell, the first time she had almost forgotten her native language had scared the ever loving crap out of her.

Kahea sighed and stalked off to the more rural part of O'ahu. She needed time to think, and she needed it _now_. Hawai'i smiled sadly as she began to recognize the older part of her home and sat on a rock.

"Nothing but a frickin territory, that's all I am to that haole bastard," she muttered to herself. Although, she had to admit, Alfred was a hundred times better than when she was under the control of Arthur. She definantly had more freedom in a sense. However, she hated the fact that the whites who lived her were so rude to the Native Hawaiians, _her_ people, just because of their dark skin.

Kahea self-consiously looked at her arms. She could've sworn her skin was somewhat lighter than it'd used to be long ago. But, maybe she was paranoid.

_"You don't mean anything to America! You're only good for giving us things we need. You're just a territory, and nothing will ever change that!"_

Those words that one of the states, she couldn't remember who it was exactly, had said echoed in her head. Deep in her heart, Kahea knew it was true. She'd never be anything other than a territory to Alfred. Even if she acted like she could care less about being a state, inside she was debating if she truely meant it or not. Sometimes, she wished she was part of the America 'family'.

Hawai'i sighed and stood. How she wished she could see a friendly face right now. She'd give anything to see someone who could bring her comfort.

Almost as if her prayers had been answered, Kahea heard a twig snap. She looked up and was surprised to see Japan himself walking through the forest.

_"What's he doing here,"_ she thought as she made her way to him. _"Japan usually contacts me when he's coming to visit."_

"Nii-sama!" Hawai'i called. Japan whirled around and saw Kahea walking towards him with a huge smile on her face.

Pain and regret came to his face when he made eye contact with her. This confused and worried Hawai'i. Normally Kiku would smile when he saw her. After all, he and the other Asia siblings were close to the young girl. Kahea had adopted some of their customs and knew their native languages well. She'd also insisted on calling them her older siblings in their own language.

"Nii-sama, you okay?" she asked as she neared Japan. Kiku bowed his head and didn't move.

Fear grasped Kahea's heart. Something was _very_ wrong. It just wasn't normal for Kiku to act like this. Yeah, he was quiet and didn't talk much, but he wasn't _emo_.

"Nii-sama," Hawai'i asked, reaching her hand out to touch his shoulder. "What's wro-"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Japan yelled, grabbing her hand and shoving her back.

Kahea jumped and clutched her hand to her chest.

"Nii-sa.......Honda-sama, what's wrong with you? Why did you push me back?" Kahea asked stepping forward again.

In one swift movement, Japan pulled Kahea forward and squeezed her tightly. The Hawaiian girl stifled when she felt him trembling. She _knew_ something was wrong now.

"Kiku, what's wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Japan pulled away from her, looked into her eyes for a moment, and kissed her on the forehead. Kahea's eyes widened as she felt a trail of hot tears run down the side of her face. It took her a minute to figure out that they were Kiku's, not her own. Japan shooked his head sadly, turned around and stalked away.

Kahea sprinted forward in attempt to catch him. She hadn't gone two steps when it happened. She'd heard it at first, the giant explosion that'd gone off in the distance behind her and nearly caused her to go deaf. Then she felt it. Searing pain ripped through her body causing multiple wounds to appear on her body. Serveal gashes and bruises along with the sound of a few snapping bones came all at once.

Kahea let out a pain and sorrow filled scream. Struggling to walk, she traveled as fast as she could to the edge of the forest. Finally she saw it, the smoke raising up and filling the sky. More wounds came before the Hawaiian finally collapesed. She screamed with all her might. She could feel her people dying, innocent people. Her body ached and burned from the explosion.

The last thing Kahea remembered was screaming and calling for help before darkness filled her vision.

/////////////////-insert chibi Hawai'i and show logo- 'Hetalia!'\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alfred grabbed his side at the sudden pain and grunted. He fell to his knees and panted painfully.

"Al!" someone called, running to his side. "Al, are you alright?!"

Alfred coughed painfully and pulled his hand away. He was shocked to see blood on his hand. Whatever'd hit him, it hit him _hard_. Immediantly, he realized that one of the states had probably gotten hit harder than him.

America looked up and saw worried hazel eyes staring at him and his wound.

"Alfred, what happened?" the sandy haired boy asked, offering Alfred a hand up.

"Ryan," America asked, wincing as he stood. "are you alright?! You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm completely fine. Why, did one of the states get attacked?!" Ryan questioned.

Alfred nodded. Ryan helped Alfred stand as he swayed.

"We need to find your siblings _now_, Delaware! If the attack was bad enough to make me get a bleeding wound, one of thm is seriously hurt."

Delaware's eyes widened in terror and nodded. The two men made their way through the house, looking for the other states. They reached the living room and were surprised to see the other states along with Alaska in the room with horrified and sad looks on their faces. A few were crying while others looked close to loosing it.

"What happened?! Are any of you hurt?!" Alfred demanded.

The others starred at him with tears in their eyes. None of them wanted to talk, and thoes who tried just let out a sob instead.

Alfred froze in terror. It was worse than he could've imagined. And he didn't even know what was going on.

"Guys! What happened?" Ryan cried.

Suddenly, California jumpped from her seat and hugged Alfred, sobbing hysterically at the same time.

"I-I-It was J-Japan. H-He's the one who did it." she said shakily.

"What did he do? What did Japan do?!" Alfred demanded, fearing the worse.

Everyone stayed silent. Finally, New York looked up with tears streaming down his face.

"Pops, the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor."

Alfred's mind whirled. He cursed himself for not being able to remember where that was. Ryan figured it out faster and looked wildly around the room.

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE'S KAHEA?!" he asked, frantically looking for the girl he'd grown attatched to.

Alfred's blood ran cold. No.....Hawai'i couldn't have been bombed. Not the girl he'd considered his 'youngest daughter' since he'd met her. And the fact that Japan had attacked her......

"She ain't here. We couldn't find her anywhere!" New York explained through the tears. "She could be on O'ahu for all we know."

Gently, America unwraped California's arms from around him and directed her towards her siblings. He turned around shaking, opened the closet, pulled out a gun, and loaded it.

"Alfred," Ryan began, running to stop Alfred from charging out the door. "Don't do anything you're gonna-"

"Delaware, get your stuff," America said seriously. "We're going to look for Kahea."

With that, he turned and ran out the front door.

Ryan jumpped and started after America. Before he left, he turned to his siblings.

"We're gonna find her and bring her back." he promised.

The other states looked at each other with a hint of doubt in their eyes. Ryan's fist tightened against the door frame.

"D-dont worry, guys. Hawai'i.....Hawai'i is a tough girl. She been through a lot of stuff. Her own people would have wars against each other long ago," Ryan smiled a bit. "she's a tough girl. She'll be fine."

The states stayed quiet for a while. Suddenly, New York looked up.

"Yeah, but she's never been attacked by a bomb, has she?" he asked.

Ryan froze. He hadn't thought of that. The battles Kahea'd faced before had only been with hand made weapons and sometimes guns. But a bomb could......

Delaware clentched his fist and punched the door. The others jumped. It was rare to see Ryan mad.

Delaware took a deep breath and looked up.

"We _will_ find her. We're gonna bring her back." he said quietly.

With that, he turned around and ran to catch up to Alfred.

* * *

Ok, so, that's the first chapter. Again, if it was bad or if I offended anyone I'm soooo sorry (bows). I really didn't mean to. If you didn't already figure it out (although, I tried making it obviouse, but whatever XD) the event that's taking place is the Pearl Harbor Bombing. Anyway, I'll try to update this soon. Also, as a side note, if you haven't heard already, Funimation aquired Hetalia recently, so it may be dubbed :D also, the Hetalia Movie is gonna be airing in June sometime in Japan. Just thought you'd wanna know :)

R&R and enjoy the cookies! (holds up cookies)


End file.
